Shooting Romantic
by riekincchan
Summary: Ini cuma gara-gara ngeliat penembakan romantis teman sekelasnya. Hinata yang udah kelamaan jomblo jadi gak bisa nahan diri buat gak iri. "Mau jadi pacar gue?" AU. Slight SasuSaku. RnR please?


"...kapan aku ditembak dengan cara romantis seperti itu?"

"Mau jadi pacar gue?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Me Present**

**Shooting Romantic**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU. OOC. Slight SasuSaku. Bahasa suka-suka. Just for fun.**

**Sorry for typo's.**

**Please dont flame**

**Dedicated for NaruHina Lovers**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana di kelas itu ricuh. Guru yang gak masuk membuat kelas itu gak lagi sepi.

Hari itu Sasuke yang udah gak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi maju, narik Sakura yang lagi ngobrol ke muka kelas. Temannya yang lain, yang memang dasarnya kepo ikutan ngerubunin mereka berdua. Membuat suasana jadi sesak. Terus dengan enteng Sasuke bilang suka begitu saja.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Suasana makin ribut. Hampir semua cewek yang ngefans sama Sasuke teriak. Mereka kecewa dan patah hati.

Terus suasana yang ricuh tiba-tiba jadi tegang waktu Sakura mulai membuka mulutnya. "A-aku..." dia jadi gugup kaya Hinata. Lalu kepalanya menggeleng keras, rambutnya terayun kesana kemari karena gerakannya tersebut. "Sumpah aku merasa tidak enak dengan Ino."

"Gue gapapa kali Saku." Ino yang lagi ngerangkul Sai berkata santai.

"Kali?" Sakura gak yakin. Ino pernah jadi mantannya Sasuke. Dan dia gak mau ada pihak yang tersakiti saat ia jadian dengan pangeran berambut bokong ayam itu.

"Lagian dia udah punya pacar." Sai mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah dirinya sendiri.

"Ya," Ino nyengir lebar. "jangan bohongi perasaanmu, Sakura-chan." Lanjutnya.

Sakura menunduk, mandangin kedua tangannya yang dipegang erat oleh Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri masih majang wajah datar andalannya meski gak ada yang tahu kalau dia lagi nahan gugup setengah mati, lantaran takut ditolak.

"A-aku mau." Akhirnya keputusan finalnya keluar.

"Apa? Yang keras Sakura gak kedengaran!" sedangkan yang nonton malah pura-pura gak dengar. Mengabaikan Sakura yang udah mau pingsan dan Sasuke yang hampir mau tereak gaje lari-lari keliling lapangan sambil bilang, 'Gue diterima!' jadi buat pengalihannya dia malah meluk Sakura erat, masih di depan teman-teman sekelas.

"Ciyyee..." dan teriakanpun terjadi lagi.

Untungnya gak ada guru yang masuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata liat semua itu. Ia memandang sendu ke arah kerumunan tadi. 'Selamat Sakura-chan' batinnya ikut senang.

Hinata menumpukan dagunya pada meja. "Haah, kapan aku ditembak dengan cara romantis seperti itu?" dia mulai ngomong sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, dari arah samping terdengar. "Kenapa Hinata? Mau ditembak juga? Sama gue mau?" seringai jahil terpasang sempurna di wajah yang punya tiga goresan dipipinya itu.

Hinata terlonjak. "Eh, a-apa?"

"Mau gak?"

"M-mau apa?"

"Jadi pacar gue."

Hinata buang muka ke arah samping. "B-becandamu kelewatan."

"Gue serius." Naruto, nama pemuda itu malah ngomong sambil meletin lidah terkesan main-main. Eh? Tapi apa tuh yang merah-merah dipipinya?

Hinata yang ngerasa dipermainkan malah makin jengkel. Ia melupakan sifat dasarnya yang selalu tenang dengan mengatakan. "Dasar gak romantis!" ia nyingkirin badan Naruto. "A-awas!" semburnya lagi, meskipun masih ada gagap nyempil.

"Eh?" Naruto malah bengong. "Jadi gue ditolak?" mukanya berubah muram.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto nyuri-nyuri pandang ke sebelahnya tepat ke gadis berambut indigo yang sedang asyik membaca buku.

Ia menghela nafas berat. Ini sudah hari ketiga sejak celetukannya yang ngajak Hinata jadian dan gadis itu tetap mendiamkannya. Setiap ia mengajak bicara gadis itu pasti punya alasan untuk menghindarinya. Setiap ada tugas sekelompokpun Hinata lebih banyak diam. Hinata memang pendiam tapi Naruto tahu ia tak pernah sediam ini.

Bahkan pagi ini, ketika lelaki pirang itu menyodorkan sekotak Cinnamon Rolls kesukaan Hinata, gadis itu tetap diam.

"Aku tidak lapar." katanya.

Naruto membuka penutup kotak, di dalamnya ada Cinnamon Rolls yang masih hangat, tentu saja. Karena baru diangkat dari oven Kaa-san Kushina pagi ini.

"Ini buatan Okaa-sanku loh, Hinata."

"..." Hinata berpikir. Rasanya Naruto kalau ngomong sama dia pake gue-elo kok sekarang berubah sih?

"Ayolah... jika tak mau makan karena gu―aku. Setidaknya makanlah karena Kaa-san yang sudah susah payah membuatkannya untukmu."

Hinata nyerah, daripada bocah pirang ini cerewet terus lebih baik turuti saja keinginannya. Ia mengambil potongan kue itu dan memakannya. Membuahkan senyum di bibir Naruto.

"Gimana rasanya?"

E-enaknya...

Kalau Hinata gak lagi marah sama Naruto pasti kata itu diucapkannya dengan mata berbinar senang.

"Enak." Tapi pada kenyataannya Hinata cuma bilang itu dengan ekspresi biasa.

Biarlah, setidaknya Hinata masih mau memakannya. Naruto sedikit lega. Urusan masih marah atau tidak nanti sajalah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kejadian tadi Hinata selalu dibuntuti Naruto kemanapun ia pergi. Ke kantin, ke ruang guru, ke perpustakaan bahkan saat Hinata mau memasuki toilet, Naruto setia mengikutinya. Menimbulkan tatapan aneh dari siswa lainnya dan mendapat sebuah pukulan di kepalanya dari Hinata.

Maunya apasih si pirang ini?

Tapi Hinata bisa bernapas lega saat bel pulang berbunyi. Dengan cepat ia membereskan barang-barangnya yang masih berserakan di atas meja lalu dengan segera berlari keluar kelas berharap lolos dari Naruto.

"Hinata!"

Uh-oh tapi ternyata tidak.

Hinata tak berbalik. Ia terus berjalan seakan tuli dengan teriakan Naruto.

"Hinata!" pemuda itu memanggilnya lagi, kali ini lebih keras membuat beberapa orang di koridor menoleh ke arahnya.

Hinata yang malu mempercepat langkahnya tapi teriakan Naruto malah makin menjadi.

"Hinata kamu masih marah padaku karena aku menembakmu waktu itu?" sekarang semua yang ada di koridor itu menatap keduanya penasaran.

Hening. Semua menghentikan kegiatannya. Bahkan Chouji yang tadinya makan keripik sekarang berhenti dengan tangan di udara dan mulut penuh.

'Waktu itu kapan?' yang nonton jadi kompak berpikiran sama.

Hinata mematung ia menghentikan langkahnya, wajahnya memerah. Ia semakin malu saja.

"Maaf... aku memang tidak cukup romantis. Tidak cukup berani menyatakan perasaan di depan kelas seperti halnya Sasuke."

Hinata menggerutu. Apa ia tak sadar berteriak di koridor yang ramai dipadati siswa maupun guru?

"Maaf membuatmu marah." Naruto berjalan pelan menuju Hinata yang masih mematung di tengah koridor. "Tapi jangan diamkan aku lagi."

Sekarang Naruto sudah ada tepat di belakang Hinata.

"Mungkin kau berpikir aku mempermainkanmu..."

Hinata baru akan kembali berjalan saat tangan Naruto mencengkramnya dengan kuat. Memaksanya di tempat.

"Tapi aku sungguhan. Jangan marah lagi, karena..." Naruto menghentikan perkataannya cukup lama. Membuat Hinata agak kesal dan tak sabar.

"Apa?"

"K-karena..." Naruto tak melanjutkan. Hinata mulai bosan, jadi ia melepaskan genggaman erat Naruto yang agak mengendur itu dan kembali berjalan. Berniat meninggalkan Naruto.

Tunggu, jangan pergi dulu!

Naruto sesak napas. Ia masih berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian dan Hinata malah langsung pergi begitu saja.

Dia hampir keluar gerbang bodoh! Cepat katakan!

Karena...

Dasar lambat! Makinya lagi.

Karena...

"Kkh." Naruto menunduk, poninya yang mulai agak panjang turun menutupi wajahnya. Bahunya bergetar dan kedua tangannya mengepal. Ini adalah hal yang berat.

Ayo katakan! Atau kau akan kehilangan dia selamanya!

"AKU SUKA HYUUGA HINATA!" teriak Naruto. Setelahnya ia terengah seperti baru saja lari maraton. Lalu tersenyum. Ia merasa baru saja melakukan hal paling benar di dunia.

Ya-ha! Aku berhasil menyatakan perasaanku!

"..." yang masih setia menonton drama dadakan itu membuka mulutnya. Mereka sedikit tak percaya. Naruto yang itu, yang suka melakukan hal konyol suka sama Hinata!?

**Deg!**

Hinata yang baru berjalan tidak jauh di depannya kembali tersentak. Ia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar, dan jari jemarinya mulai bertautan di depan dada, Hinata gugup.

Ia kembali menjadi Hinata yang lemah terhadap Naruto, melupakan rasa marahnya.

"U-uh." Hinata tak dapat menahan kegugupannya lebih lama. Dan Hinata yang sedang sibuk dengan kegugupannya gak tahu kalau Naruto yang di belakangnya udah siap buat meluk.

**Greb!**

Naruto melingkari pundak kecilnya dan menunduk lalu berbisik lirih di samping telinga kanannya.

Aku bisa pingsan!

"Suka sekali."

Kepala Hinata terasa berputar. Ia masih bisa mendengar pernyataan Naruto dan teriakan orang-orang yang sedari tadi menonton mereka. Dan sebelum sempat merespon apapun, Hinata keburu tak sadarkan diri dipelukan Naruto.

Membuat pemuda pirang itu panik setengah mati.

"Eeh! Hinata jangan pingsan dulu kau kan belum menjawab pernyataan cintaku!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

Naruto memandangi Hinata yang sedang terbaring di ranjang UKS cemas. Tiga jam setelah itu dan Hinata belum juga siuman. Memandangi bibir merah mengkilat itu ia jadi berpikir untuk membangunkannya dengan kecupan.

Eeeh, jangan berpikir mesum Naruto!

Naruto menggigit bibirnya gemas. Mungkin satu kali tidak apa-apa?

Lagipula Hinata juga sedang tidur kan. Setan di sebelah kirinya berbisik menyesatkan

Naruto menyeringai mesum, ya hanya satu kali. Tolong ingatkan Naruto, teman-teman.

Ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata, berhenti sebentar memandangi wajah Hinata yang saat tidurpun terlihat manis. Naruto tersenyum. Dalam hati ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk terus menjaga wajah teduh itu. Naruto menutup mata, sebentar lagi... ya, sebentar lagi yang diinginkannya akan tercapai dan...

**Jdug!**

"A-aw!" Naruto mengusap keningnya yang memerah. Matanya terbuka dan membola.

Di depannya, Hinata yang juga memegangi keningnya menatapnya garang. "N-Naruto! A-apa yang mau kau lakukan, hah?!"

"Me-menciummu." ada gagap yang terbalik di sini.

"Apa!"

"M-maaf, Hinata-chan!"

"Naruto mesum! Rasakan ini!"

"Gyaaa! Maafkan aku Hinata-chan!" dan hanya terdengar teriakan memilukan setelah itu.

Di ujung gerbang sekolah sana. Chouji menghentikan acara makan keripiknya. Mulutnya masih tetap penuh. Dalam hati ia berjanji jika Naruto selamat dari amukan Hinata ia akan membagi keripiknya dengan Naruto.

'semoga kau selamat, Naruto.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Judulnya aneh yaa? Aku merasa begitu. Tapi yang paling penting! Akhirnya bisa nulis fict tentang mereka. Senangnyaaa. Aku suka banget sama pairing NaruHina ini. Mereka pairing kedua yang aku suka setelah GaaHina. Oh ya adegan slight SasuSaku itu sebenarnya beneran terjadi di dunia nyata loh. Waktu masih kelas XI temen cowok sekelasku nyatain cinta dengan cara itu. Dan setelahnya entah kenapa aku jadi kepikiran sama NaruHina. Hehe.**

**Dan salam kenal para NHL's .**

**Mind to review?**

Thanks for reading,

YR

**Sign out.**


End file.
